Band of Brothers
'''Band of Brothers 'is an open-world action-adventure video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Gearbox Publishing. Synopsis The 20-year-old man named Marty Gonzalez loves to travel the world with his friends. After they arrived in Seattle, two rivals named Wendy and Nathan who are going to do a band battle. Will Marty and his friends win a band battle? Gameplay TBD Plot TBD Characters *Marty Gonzalez (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - A male traveler who is the best DJ since 2002. He is the main protagonist of the game. He is the lead vocalist/bassist of Sassy Glitters. *Dawn Anderson (voiced by Ashly Burch) - One of Marty's friends who is very good at painting the pictures in St. Louis, Missouri. Later, she becomes his girlfriend. She is also a guitarist of Sassy Glitters. *Jennifer Johnson (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - One of Marty's friends who is a drummer of Sassy Glitters. She is the girlfriend of Mel Robson and best friend of Dawn Anderson. * Mel Robson (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - A best friend of Marty who lives in London, England. He is the keyboardist of Sassy Glitters and the boyfriend of Jennifer Johnson. * Tricia Poole (voiced by Amelia Tyler) - She is the tour guide who is the former rival of Jade and turned out to be a friend after Marty telling her to remember Jade as kids. * Bobby Tristain (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the ex-boyfriend of Jennifer who is tired to win Jennifer's heart by telling how good he is. * Wendy Adams (voiced by Dani Knights ) - A rival of Marty's girlfriend Dawn who loves to prank on them. She is the main antagonist of the game. Wendy is also a lead vocalist of Blizzards Five. * Nathan Knights (voiced by Nik Shriner) - A rival of Marty who is also a DJ and lead singer of Blizzards Five. He is the secondary antagonist of the game. * Jane Allard (voiced by Hannah Telle) - A shy woman who is the best friend of Dawn. She is the former member of Blizzards Five and the current member of Sassy Glitters. * Jade Lane (voiced by Laura Bailey) - The keyboardist of Blizzards Five who is the secret friend of Jane Allard. * Leon West (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The bassist of Sassy Glitters who is the boyfriend of Jade Lane and best friend of James. * Police Officers (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer, Robbie Daymond and Kaiji Tang (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley, Kimiko Glenn (Female)) - They are the group of officers who work at different stations. * Dr. Alex Ferris (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A doctor who is the friend of Marty's father, Frank, who is also a doctor and work together at a hospital. * Citizens (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Simon Peacock, Tom Eastwood, Rob Townsend, Simon James, Tony Robinow, Chris Brown, Jeremy Balfour, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Jay Simon, Julian Casey, Jamie Laird, Michael Shaeffer, Kaiji Tang, Sam Riegel, Troy Baker, Wally Wingert and Richard Epcar (Male), Amelia Tyler, Cassandra Wilson, Kate Nichols, Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Hannah Melbourn, Charlotte Hope, Katherine Kingsley, Kimiko Glenn, Michelle Ruff, Kat Steel, Kim Mai Guest, Misty Lee and Vyvan Pham (Female)) - They are the people of around the world and states. * James Lee (voiced by Doug Erholtz) - He is a friend of Marty and Mel who is very good at dancing. * Alicia Gomez (voiced by TBD) - She is the cheerleader of the University of Montreal who is the classmate of Jennifer and Dawn. * Sam Hall (Reserved by Moon Silvight) (Voiced by Billy Kametz) - * Roger Jackson (voiced by Jalen K Cassell) - A classmate * Ms. Marie Knight (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - A history teacher who * Mr. John Gabel (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A math teacher who is a part of * Mr. William Pierce (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - A health teacher who is * Ms. Sara Murray (voiced by TBD) - A science teacher who is * Mr. Alan Walker (voiced by TBD) An art teacher who is * Officer Gang (voiced by Will Yun Lee) - Transcripts Band of Brothers/Transcripts Tropes Band of Brothers/Tropes Soundtrack Band of Brothers/Soundtrack Songs heard in the game Base Content * Feel Good Inc - Gorillaz * I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas * Feel This Moment - Pitbull feat. * Ridin (clean version) - Chamillionaire * Pump it - Black Eyed Peas * Misery Business - Paramore * Young & Unafraid - The Moth & The Flame * Toxic - Britney Spears * Disturbia - Rihanna * High - Sir Sly * One More Time - Daft Punk * Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna * We Speak No Americano - DCUP and Yolanda Be Cool * I Want You Back - The Jackson 5 * Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen * I Wanna Be Sedated - Ramones * We Built This City - Starship *Two Princes - Spin Doctors * Beat It - Michael Jackson * Radio Ga Ga - Queen * Patience - Guns N' Roses * Remember the Time - Michael Jackson * Black or White - Michael Jackson * It's My Life - Bon Jovi * Long Away - Queen * Let Me in Your Heart Again - Queen * OMG - Camila Cabello * Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots * Can't Hold Us - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis * Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger - Daft Punk * Around The World - Daft Punk * Move Like Jagger (clean version) - Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera * Bohemian Like You - The Dandy Warhols * Señorita - Camila Cabello and Shawn Mendes * Evacuate the Dancefloor (Radio Edit) - Cascada * Fergalicious (clean version) - Fergie * Mississippi Queen - Mountain * The Time (Dirty Bit) - Black Eyed Peas * Right Round - Flo Rida feat. Ke$ha * My First Kiss - 3OH!3 feat. Ke$ha * Too Original - Major Lazer feat. Elliphant & Jovi Rockwell * #thatPOWER - will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber * Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande * Welcome to New York - Taylor Swift * Timber - Pitbull feat. Ke$ha * Hold It Against Me - Britney Spears * Stay - Zedd * Lips Are Movin - Meghan Trainor * Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne * Let's Dance! - Vanessa Hudgens * Sunshine Girl - Britt Nicole * Don't Cha - Pussycat Dolls feat. Busta Rhymes * I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho) - Pitbull * Anaconda (clean version) - Nicki Minaj * Gangnam Style - PSY * Together as One - Stryper (Also heard as the First End Credits theme) * Will You Be There - Michael Jackson (Second End Credits theme) * You're All I've Got Tonight - The Cars (Also heard as the Third End Credits theme) * Amazing Journey - The Who * Havana - Camila Cabello * Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Silento Downloadable Content (via Free Updates) *Let's Dance - David Bowie *Suffragette City - David Bowie *Heroes - David Bowie *Chiquitita - ABBA *Mamma Mia - ABBA *Dancing Queen - ABBA *Can't You Hear Me Knocking - The Rolling Stones *Rush - 2112 *Rush - Limelight *Rush - Red Barchetta *Wasted Years - Iron Maiden *(Take These) Chains - Judas Priest *All of Me - Stryper *First Love - Stryper *The Way You Make Me Feel - Michael Jackson *Kiss Them for Me - Siouxsie and the Banshees *Raise Your Glass - P!nk Trivia *The game is based on Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, Life is Strange, Contrast, Watch Dogs, Sleeping Dogs, Guitar Hero, DJ Hero, Need for Speed, Rabbids Go Home, We Happy Few, Sunset Overdrive, Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, Dance Central Spotlight, The Last of Us and Samba de Amigo. *The game will combine elements from Go Vacation, Sleeping Dogs, Need for Speed (particularly with the Modern and Tuner-era titles), Dead or Alive Xtreme, DJ Hero, Guitar Hero, Life is Strange, Contrast, Rock Band, and Sunset Overdrive. **''Band of Brothers is also partially inspired by St. Crispin's Day speech in Shakespeare's "Henry V". * The animation is the same as We Happy Few. ** Despite the animation being similar, this game is not part of the "We Happy Few" universe. * This game will be a part of the "Contrast" universe. * This game will get a comic called Marty's World Adventure which later made more comics. * This game will have more items such as money, vehicles, equipment, safehouses/homes, and technologies. * The game is similar to Go Vacation, Dead or Alive Xtreme, Need for Speed, Life is Strange, Sunset Overdrive, Dance Central Spotlight, and Contrast. * This game became famous for pop cultures (such as Twitter, Facebook, GameStop, Snapchat, and Whatsapp). * The pop cultures made the stores, houses, airports, etc. * This game will reveal some reasons why the developers give it more differences and changes. * This game features collectible items and these include Jennifer's sunglasses, Marty's headphones, microphones and more. * This game sets in Seattle, Washington. ** It also sets in several countries and states as secondary settings (albeit mostly appearing in linear sequences akin to the Deus Ex series) such as England, Louisiana, Japan, France, Scotland, California, Canada, New York, China, Germany, Brazil, Colombia, Chicago, Cleveland, Hong Kong, Jacksonville, New Orleans, Ho Chi Minh City/Saigon, Manila, South Korea and Oregon. * The main characters are shown to wear different cultural traditions outfits while they in different countries (Example: In Germany, Dawn and Jennifer wear dirndl while Marty and Mel wear lederhosen and gamsbart.) * The game later added new but different kinds of features such as Easter Egg characters, secrets, bonus content (including a New Game+ one and secret videos). Similarities * The scene where Marty takes a selfie with his friends at the top of the Space Needle is similar to the scene where Honey Lemon takes a selfie with her friends. * The scene where Nathan grabs Jane by the neck and threatens her is similar to the scene where Nathan grabs Max by the neck and threatens. * The scene where Wendy tried to trick them by putting a trap on the floor but ends up backfired on her is similar to the scene * The scene where Marty doing breakdancing at the street is similar to the scene where * The scene where Mel and Marty has been chased by a bull is similar to the scene where * The scene where Jane controls the glider during the race is similar to the scene where * The scene where Sassy Glitters play together is similar to the opening of K-ON!. * The scene where Dawn and Jennifer are * The scene where we see an Asian-American policeman resembling Bruce Lee uttering "ATATATATATA!!!!!" when attacking bigger enemies is similar to how Kenshiro did in the Fist of the North Star franchise (particularly in its adaptations). * The scene where Wendy and Dawn are confront each other because they Cameos * Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:T-rated Games Category:Gearbox Publishing